Frequently a user searching for something may not know exactly what they are looking for, but they may have a good sense of at least some of the features they want. In particular, a user may be searching for an image with specific elements or features, where the image may correspond to a photograph of a scene or the image may correspond to an item being sought. For example, on a merchant website, providing a broad selection of items is usually seen as a positive. However, when a shopper is navigating an online merchant site with a nearly endless variety of options, the experience of finding the right item can become overwhelming and frustrating. When presented with a large number of options, a shopper must flip through endless web pages or catalog pages in search of an item the shopper may have in mind. In the worst cases, a shopper may become discouraged and fail to make a purchase. This frustration arises from existing systems being unable to provide a user with a manner to provide interactive and visual modifications to existing items or images in order to more exactly specify what the user is searching for, thereby streamlining the search experience and making for more satisfied users.